


healing properties

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Hot Springs, M/M, Trans Character, set during the ten years of winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Ephrim and Throndir find a hot spring.
Relationships: Ephrim/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	healing properties

It had been a long, cold winter. Certainly longer and colder than Ephrim had ever felt. Even Throndir was feeling it these days, though a mixture of stubbornness and what Ephrim could only assume was the remainders of Auniq pride prevented him from ever saying it.

Ephrim tried to keep his complaints to himself as well. It wouldn’t do people any good to see someone in a leadership position whining, and certainly Fero was giving enough voice to that particular complaint these days, as he made his new home outside their walls. So Ephrim pressed his lips together as the chill sunk through his clothes, and spent as many nights as he could afford to with the fire banked high, close enough that cinders spotted his clothes.

And then, a miracle, or as close to one as they got these days. Part of the wall in the underground garden had fallen away, revealing at least part of how the plants had been able to survive for so long in the winter: a hot spring.

“Doesn’t seem like it’s liking to come down any further,” said Fero, stretching up to touch the earth at the top of the low doorway. “See? The tree roots have come down here, they’re holding it.”

He may have been prickly, especially since his return, but Ephrim trusted his judgement in such things. Fero had made several extensions to his Outhouse already, and they all seemed stable as far as Ephrim could tell.

“And the water?” said Throndir.

Fero shrugged. “I put my hand in it and it seemed fine.”

Ephrim’s gloved hand flexed. “You touched it?”

Fero turned towards him, frowning. “Yeah, it’s just water.”

“You don’t know that,” said Ephrim, “It’s near the Spring plants, it could be-”

“I already touched it!” said Fero, “I’m fine! It’s just water!”

“And what if it wasn’t?” said Throndir.

“Then I would have dealt with it!” snapped Fero, “You think I can’t deal with water?”

“Fero-” Ephrim sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I- we just don’t want anyone else getting hurt, okay?”

“Whatever,” said Fero, turning away, “enjoy your hot springs.”

“Fero-” began Ephrim, his words fading into a sigh as Fero walked quickly through the garden to the rope ladder that led down into the cave.

Throndir put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t take it personally.”

“It’s hard not to,” said Ephrim, “He just seems so  _ angry _ . More than usual I mean.”

“I think I’d be in just as bad of a mood if you’d been pulled into another dimension in front of me,” said Throndir.

He turned quickly back to the low entrance into the hot springs. Ephrim could just make out the flush of lavender at the tips of his ears in the low light. He wasn’t exactly inclined to point it out when Throndir said such things, hinting at the feelings they both shared. Ephrim was sure he looked much the same.

Throndir cleared his throat, picking up the lantern that Fero had left behind. “So, uh- we should probably check this out before we let anyone else come down here, right?”

“Sure,” said Ephrim, following Throndir as he ducked to enter the hot spring cave, “We should probably get Sunder down here at some point too, to check it out.”

Throndir nodded, raising the lantern to see more of the cave. They didn’t really need it- the walls were covered in faintly-glowing moss, casting the scattered pools of water in blue-green light. The air was humid - it was quite likely the warmest either of them had been in months.

Ephrim tentatively approached the closest spring, squatting down to get a closer look. The water seemed ordinary enough, enticingly warm. He looked up at Throndir. There were ice crystals slowly melting in Throndir’s hair, reminding Ephrim of the cold weather outside. It felt like a lifetime since he’d had a bath in hot water.

“Fero already put his hand in it, so at least we know it’s not likely to actually be acid or poison,” said Ephrim, “But maybe we should… test it?”

Throndir frowned, crouching beside Ephrim. “Test it how?”

“By… getting in?” Ephrim huffed a laugh at Throndir’s wide-eye expression. “As soon as people hear there’s an opportunity for a hot bath they’re going to be lining up all the way back to the University.”

“It’s not that, I mean, obviously they’ll want that but I-” Throndir broke off, colour rising to his cheeks. “We’d have to get in.”

“Well, obviously, we- uh. Yes.” Ephrim felt himself blush. He hadn’t thought of that part, but it was too late to walk it back now.

Throndir swallowed. “Right. Well. Uh. We should probably- Actually, if we’re going to do it, we should probably do it now, since Fero already knows about it.”

Ephrim huffs a laugh. “Yes, he’s not exactly the best at keeping things to himself.”

“Not stuff like this anyway,” agreed Throndir. He pressed his lips together. “I, uh- we can probably use our cloaks as decent towels, after.”

“Right,” said Ephrim, “Right, yes, we should, uh- I’ll leave my clothes over here. We wouldn’t want to get our things mixed up.”

He turned away, making a face to the cave wall at his choice of words. He didn’t lack for experience but something about Throndir made him feel wrong-footed, floundering for the right words. 

He carefully stripped off his clothes, trying not to hold his breath at the sound of rustling fabric behind him that meant that Throndir was doing the same. They seen each other bare, of course, quick changes in close quarters, attempting to share hot bathwater in those early days to save heat, but this was different. It felt like the responsibilities that they held were waiting just outside the door, leaving empty space in the room for Ephrim to breathe.

Ephrim didn’t look toward Throndir as he walked towards the hot spring, testing the water temperature with his hand. His eyes fluttered shut. Not just warm but  _ hot _ , like long-forgotten summer.

There was a soft splash, and water lapped at his arm. Ephrim opened his eyes to see Throndir in the water, smiling over at him.

“You’ve forgotten something,” said Throndir.

Ephrim looked down at his gloved hand. “I, uh. I think I should probably leave it.”

Throndir frowned. “You think it’ll react to the spring water?”

“No- or, it probably won’t but I,” Ephrim dropped his gaze. “It’s not a pleasant sight under there.”

Throndir’s expression changed. He shifted closer to where Ephrim was, putting a hand on Ephrim’s good arm. Ephrim didn’t flinch, but it was a near thing.

“Hey,” said Throndir, “I- I’m not going to force you, but I- I hope that you’re not keeping it on for my sake.”

Ephrim swallowed. “I- thank you. I would prefer to keep it covered.”

Throndir nodded, leaning back. Ephrim’s wrist felt cold without his touch. He looked away again, sliding into the hot spring, letting his gloves hand rest on the water’s edge. His embarrassment disappeared under the heat of the water, and Ephrim let out a sigh, feeling his muscles uncoil.

Beside him, Throndir huffed a laugh, sending a ripple across the water. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“People are going to love this,” said Ephrim.

“ _ I’m _ going to love this,” said Throndir, “Any time you’re trying to find me now, this is where I’ll be.”

Ephrim laughed, tilting his head back. He could feel the hot water just touching his scalp and he closed his eyes, almost floating for a moment, before he felt Throndir shift again. He looked up, reached up to wipe water off his forehead.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Throndir, smiling, “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this relaxed.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever  _ been  _ this relaxed,” said Ephrim. “Maybe before all this, but I… probably not even then, to be honest.”

Throndir laughed, shifting closer to Ephrim. “Well in that case we should make sure you relax double before our responsibilities come to find us again, here-”

He put his hands on Ephrim’s shoulders, turning him around. Ephrim pressed his lips together to stifle a gasp as he felt Throndir behind him. They weren’t pressed together, not quite, but it was close. Throndir dug his thumbs into the meat of Ephrim’s shoulder, keeping the pressure warm and solid, and Ephrim felt his knees buckle under him at the sensation.

Throndir slid an arm around Ephrim’s wait to keep him above the water. “Whoa there, you okay?”

Now they really  _ were _ pressed together, Ephrim’s back fitting against Throndir’s chest. Ephrim was glad they were facing away from each other so that Throndir could see how red his face was.

“I’m fine,” said Ephrim.

“If you- I can not do that,” said Throndir, “I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You didn’t,” said Ephrim, “You, I- quite the opposite, actually.”

“Oh,” said Throndir, “Well, that’s-” He cleared his throat. “Good. I- maybe we should go over here, so we can sit down then?”

Ephrim nodded, letting himself be guided to the side of the hot spring. Throndir sat, using the arm still around Ephrim’s waist to guide Ephrim onto his lap. Ephrim felt his breath catch in his throat. The winter had been a lean one, yes, but Ephrim could feel the power in Throndir’s muscles as he shifted a little underneath Ephrim, sliding his hand from around Ephrim’s waist to join his other hand on Ephrim’s shoulders.

“Ready?” said Throndir.

Ephrim huffed a laugh. “Of course, you don’t have to-  _ ohh _ -” He slapped a hand over his mouth. “I- sorry-”

He could feel the rumble of Thorndir’s laughter from where they were pressed together. “It’s fine.”

“-you’re just very good at that,” finished Ephrim.

Throndir swallowed. “I- thanks.”

Ephrim was ready for the motion of his hands this time, only letting out a long breath as Throndir slowly worked the tightness out of his shoulders and neck. Despite himself, Ephrim let his body relax against Throndir’s in the water, feeling Throndir’s muscles shift and flex as he held them both afloat. His eyes drifted closed.

“I don’t know if I can return the favour,” mumbled Ephrim, “I don’t know if I have the talent for it.”

“I’m sure your hands have plenty of talent in other areas,” said Throndir.

Ephrim chuckled, leaning back against Throndir a little more. Throndir stopped the movement of his fingers, letting his hands rest first on Ephrim’s shoulders, and then slowly down, down, to his waist, his fingertips just brushing the crease of Ephrim’s thighs. Ephrim could feel Throndir’s shaky inhale.

“Ephrim… I- I know we’ve known each other a while now, and there’s a lot going on, basically all the time, but I… if you ever wanted to-”

Ephrim’s eyes snapped open. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. “What?”

Throndir froze. “I- it’s just a- I mean, I’m sure you don’t have time for…”

“Not really, but I- Throndir-” Ephrim shifted slightly, twisting so he could look up at Throndir’s flushed face. “I- I would like to make time for it. For you, I mean, I- I’ve thought of it often.”

Throndir wet his lips. “I- really?  _ Often _ ?”

Ephrim felt his cheeks heat further. “Well, we- you’ve already- I have truly appreciated having you by my side, and I-” He swallowed. “I didn’t want to press. You’re the same pressure as I am, with everything. I didn’t want to chance that you didn’t-”

Throndir took Ephrim’s gloved hand in his. “Ephrim, I- This has been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life, but I’d do it all over again if I could be with you.”

Ephrim’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh, I-” He huffed a laugh. “I can’t believe this is where we’re finally having this conversation.”

Throndir laughed. “Well it’s hard to find a moment alone these days.”

“Especially once people find out it’s here,” said Ephrim.

He twisted again, turning back to look towards the entrance. The movement made him slip a little on Throndir’s thighs in the water, and Throndir’s hand gripped his hip in response. Ephrim gasped, his toes curling against the stone at the bottom of the hot spring.

“Sorry,” said Throndir.

“No,” said Ephrim, feeling his face heat, “no it’s, uh-” He swallowed.

“Ah,” said Throndir.

Throndir’s hand smoothed along Ephrim’s hip, his fingertips again just brushing along the crease of Ephrim’s thigh. Ephrim let out a shaky exhale, dropping his head back to rest on Throndir’s shoulder. From there he could see Throndir’s lips quirk into a smile, his own cheeks as flushed as Ephrim’s were as he began to stroke along Ephrim’s thighs.

Ephrim spread his legs a little wider, tucking his feet around Throndir’s calves to keep him seated against Throndir in the water. He felt Throndir’s fingers move towards his entrance, and away, closer, and then away, stoking over his lower belly, and then away, making heat flutter inside him. Ephrim buried his face into the crook of Throndir’s neck, letting out a shuddering breath as Throndir’s fingertips brushed lightly against his entrance.

“ _ Throndir _ ,” breathed Ephrim.

Throndir swallowed and Ephrim felt the movement of it against his lips. He pressed a kiss there, and Throndir tasted of spring water and faintly of sweat and the heady earth around them. Throndir pressed a kiss to the top of Ephrim’s head, then his forehead, then, as Ephrim looked up, his lips.

Ephrim melted into the kiss, gasping as Throndir began to touch him in earnest. He shifted his hips, encouraging Throndir’s movements, seeking as much friction as the angle would allow. Heat sank into his bones, reminding him of the power he used to wield in the old days when fire ran through his veins. He reached up, tangling a hand in Throndir’s hair to encourage him to deepen the kiss.

Throndir responded with enthusiasm, one hand tight on Ephrim’s hip to hold him steady while he fucked into Ephrim with the other. For his part Ephrim clutched tight to Throndir, gathering himself enough to attempt to reach between them. Throndir batted his hand away.

“After,” said Throndir against his lips, “Let me focus on you for the moment.”

Ephrim swallowed, his chest tight. “That’s-”

Throndir changed the angle of his fingers slightly, hitting deeper and driving all thought from Ephrim’s mind. He became the creature of fire he’d once been, Throndir inside him striking the forge’s blow that increased the heat with every stroke. Ephrim moaned, his hips shifting upwards in rhythm, seeking more of it.

He felt Throndir tease at another finger, the other curling at just the right angle to send sparks off inside him in a fire already out of control. He gasped, pulling Throndir towards him, muffling the sound he made as he came against Throndir’s lips.

Throndir held him close as he came back to himself, kissing Ephrim slowly back to awareness. Ephrim felt Throndir shift under him, one of Throndir’s hands sliding from Ephrim’s hip to touch himself.

“Mmm, let me,” mumbled Ephrim.

Throndir huffed a laugh, kissing him softly. “Next time, next time, just let me-”

He shuddered against Ephrim. Ephrim shifted, twisting so that he could see Throndir’s face, flushed and beautiful, in the dim light. His gaze flicked between the movement of Throndir’s hand under the water and his face before he leant forward kissing Throndir one, twice, and then lower, kissing down Throndir’s neck to his chest, his gloved hand tracing a matching path.

Throndir shuddered as he flicked his tongue over Throndir’s right nipple and so Ephrim doubled down, giving one attention with his mouth and teasing the other with his gloved hand. Throndir’s hand clutched at Ephrim’s hip as he let out a whine in response, his hips arching and his breath coming fast.

Ephrim paused, looking up at Throndir’s face, studying it.

“What?” panted Throndir.

“Just a beautiful sight,” said Ephrim.

Throndir squeezed his eyes shut. “Gods, that’s-”

Ephrim cupped Throndir’s cheek in his hand. “True.”

He leant up to kiss Throndir, the hand still on Throndir’s chest continuing to tease him as they kissed until Ephrim felt Throndir arch beneath him, shuddering before he felt back, as boneless as Ephrim himself felt.

Ephrim kissed him slowly, as Throndir had done to him, enjoying the way they clumsily curled around one another in the hot water. Throndir’s arms fit well around Ephrim’s waist, letting Ephrim rest his head on Throndir’s shoulder as he traced out constellations between the freckles on Throndir’s chest.

Throndir hummed. “How much longer do you think we have?”

“Not long enough,” said Ephrim. He sighed. “We should probably go soon. I’m meeting with Corsica later today and I need to get my head around our grain numbers. You?”

“Hunting party I think,” said Throndir, “Blue J wants to scout out a new location.” He paused. “Well, I think he  _ actually _ wants to ask my advice about something to do with Ben, but first we’ll do the hunting part.”

Ephrim laughed. He took a breath, steadying himself. “And then, later?”

“I- nothing, I think,” said Throndir. He swallowed. “Do you- I mean, I know you usually have meetings and stuff…”

“Not tonight,” said Ephrim, “Well, one, but it’ll be short, it’s just reviewing things, not deciding things. If you’re not too tired after hunting, maybe you could… come see me?”

Throndir shifted slightly, making Ephrim raise his head, surprising Ephrim a little with a kiss. Ephrim huffed a laugh as they broke apart, tucking an errant curl behind Throndir’s ear.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” said Throndir smiling, “I- I don’t think I’ll be too tired. Not for you.”

Ephrim felt himself flush again. “Well, good, I- see you then I suppose.”

“Yeah,” said Throndir.

Despite their words, they lingered together in the water for a long while, exchanging lazy kisses even as they dried themselves and dressed. Ephrim leant against Throndir as they walked out through the garden, with less energy than he had perhaps gone in with but feeling less tired than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
